The Enforcer
by eenitsedStarzz
Summary: Despite all the money and the power he possesses, Niko Bellic is a man plagued by inner demons and a self-serving sense of morality. Haunted by a face from his past, Niko goes on a manhunt in search of the one he let get away - only to realize too late, that he's always had something worth living for in this cut-throat world.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA IV, Niko, or any of the other characters being portrayed.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Niko sat naked, perched on the side of the bed, the soft white cotton sheets cascading around his muscular thighs as he smoked his cigarette. Exhaling, he watched the smoke curling around his wrist, his arm extended as he examined the small cigarette between his fingertips.

His friend Jacob, a mild-mannered Jamaican, teased him relentlessly about how he held it pinched between his thumb and forefinger like a blunt. Niko didn't care. It was efficient and practical. His fingers much too large to hold it any other way. He didn't worry about something as trivial as appearance.

The small brown skinned woman behind him on the bed, sat up hesitantly before reaching for him and stroking his back lightly with her slender fingers. Slightly digging her manicured nails into his skin as she traced down his spine.

"I love you." She whispered, placing a kiss on his back, between his shoulder blades.

Ignoring the girl and pulling away from her, he stood to his feet. Kiki was a nice girl, but Niko had too much going on to get caught in her emotions. She was a paralegal at one of the firms downtown. If she knew what he did for a living he very much doubted she would still _love him_. He had met her online shortly after moving here, after his cousin insisted that he enjoy all the perks of living in Liberty City, including the women. He had only come up for a cup of coffee tonight, but it had quickly escalated into something else once she started to massage the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders.

Reaching over to the small cherry colored nightstand he snatched the glass of whiskey and quickly downed the bitter-sweet drink as he glanced around her bedroom. The furniture in the room all matched. She had a full vanity, with a large mirror that overlooked the bed and a short dresser that sat in front of the only window. He had two mattresses stacked for a bed and a short red table in his room at home. Shoving the cigarette between his full heart-shaped lips, he quickly shrugged into his dark blue jeans when the phone in his back pocket suddenly buzzed.

There were a bunch of old messages from his cousin Roman, and one new text from Dimitri, a Russian mobster that he did work for on occasion. Dimitri worked under a man named Mikhail, but Niko had never met him. Niko had only been in America for a couple months, but he was already making a name for himself in Liberty City. He and Roman were supposed to meet Dimitri at the club to talk about some more work since Dimitri had promised to help him find the men he was hunting. The men that had betrayed him overseas.

"Shit." He muttered, noticing the time. He was going to be late. He palmed the phone in his hand for a moment before texting Dimitri back to let him know he was on the way. Peeking over his shoulder at the woman sprawled on her bed, now clutching the down comforter to her chest. He shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Baby?" She whispered. "Is everything okay?"

He studied the lines of her face. Her forehead creased in worry. The confusion etched into in her pretty face as she stared at him nervously. Her brown eyes, wide, as she chewed on her lower lip with her perfectly straight teeth. She really was a beautiful girl, although Niko knew she had no idea what a catch she was. He wanted to love her, but she was too good for him. She'd make a great partner for someone that was emotionally and physically available. Someone that wasn't him. He figured he was probably just another project anyway. A fatherless immigrant with a will to survive and broken English. Someone that just needed a chance.

Niko sighed, before walking over to the bed. He brushed a few strands of her straightened hair behind one ear then held her chin briefly. Her lips parted as she stared up at him in adoration - searching. Her eyes bright as she thrived on his attention. Niko was an attractive man, but he was not pretty like Dimitri with his clean hands and neatly brushed blond hair. He was not suave like Roman with his stylish shirts and the multitude of rings adorning his fat fingers. And he was not cool like Jacob with his smooth mocha colored skin and the long dreadlocks he effortlessly pulled back into a makeshift ponytail.

Niko was a hard man. He was all brawn, with his broad torso and his short cropped brown hair. His dark eyes cold and calculating. Niko was a wolf and the girl staring up at him like a deer in headlights was his prey. He craved her innocence as much as she craved his masculinity and his strength.

He felt his body responding to her again as his gaze zeroed in on her plump mahogany colored lips and knew that he would definitely be late. Unzipping his pants and reaching in to pull out his member, he stroked her cheek softly before gripping the back of her head. His fingers lost in her chin length tresses. She leaned in smiling gently, staring up lovingly into his chiseled face. He stared back, savoring this moment. He made up his mind in that instant – she would never see him again.

* * *

~ES

Alright, this one is a little outside of the box for me. Let me know what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA IV, Niko, or any of the other characters being portrayed.**

~Please be sure to review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Friends

(THREE YEARS LATER)

Niko Bellic was a very rich man. Having worked hard for the notoriety that his name carried, he was as greatly respected as he was feared. Although known for being brutal and relentless, he possessed a calm demeanor and a keen intelligence that had impressed the Russians. Their trust had opened endless doors for him and thereby enabled him to locate the man that had initially brought him to America seeking revenge.

His name was Darko Brevic. Although Niko had come to America seeking a distraction from the pain of what he had witnessed, the men he had lost, and the guilt of what he had done himself during the war- he still had to deal with that dark part of his past before he could heal.

* * *

It felt like yesterday when he had found the man a year ago, hoping to finally get the answers he had been longing for. But there were none to be found. Darko Brevic was a broken man. The haunted look in the man's eyes kept him up at night still. His grim demeanor. That sullen gaze shrouded by dark circles and bags under his eyes. He was had only been three years older than Niko's thirty three years, but he looked to be about fifty.

Niko and Roman had found him at the airport. Niko walked up and immediately slapped him in the face with his pistol.

"We all were friends. We grew up together!" Niko yelled as he stared into Darko's blank face.

"We were friends, but I had other friends too." He replied. Niko spat at his feet.

"When everything you believe is shown to be shit, you make strange choices, I guess."

"Strange choices?" Niko queried. "How much?"

"A thousand."

"A thousand?" He roared.

"Hypocrite!" Darko growled back, "What about you? How much are you charging to kill a man?"

"That's different." Niko muttered darkly.

"Is it really, comrade?"

Niko's hazel eyes snapped up to meet Darko's own striking blue ones. He had admitted that it was all for a heroin addiction that had ruined his life. He lost everything that had mattered to him and spiraled into a dark depression that left him even more damaged than the guilt plaguing his mind every day. Niko was bewildered. He had spent all this time looking for this man to fight his own demons and in the process had he really sunken that far in his quest for revenge?

Glancing at Roman, he paused, uncertain of whether he should kill the man or let him continue to suffer. Roman watched his cousin warily and when he felt Niko's eyes on him, he looked up into his face but said nothing. These were men that Roman had grown up with too. Darko, the last survivor from their old gang, outside of Niko and his cousin.

Darko had called him a hypocrite for what he had been doing in America and it didn't sit well in Niko's gut. Niko killed strangers for money, not men that he had broken bread with. Not men that he had slept huddled together with under the dark cover of the night, not men he had attended school with, and not men that he had trusted to have his back.

He raised his gun, pointing it squarely at Darko's forehead.

"Thank you…" Darko whispered as he stared back into Niko's face.

Niko immediately lowered his arm and the first shot hit Darko in the shoulder.

"Argh." He groaned as he reached up to grip his bleeding limb.

Niko quickly fired the next into his other shoulder. Then one to his spleen. And one to both knee caps. Finally he collapsed. Niko raised him arm to aim between his eyes, then decided to shoot him six times in the chest.

He had shot him twelve times. One for each man of his squadron that had been killed and betrayed. Roman stood off to the side and flinched with every echoing gunshot in the cargo bay at the airport. The short man had dropped to his knees before collapsing with shuddering breaths as he succumbed to the cold bitterness that awaited him as his eyes slowly closed for the last time.

Niko stared hard into his pale blue eyes for a moment, before walking away and leaving him to bleed out cold and alone. He thought that in killing Darko that he would have finally found peace. But he couldn't quite place the emotion he felt panging at his chest. He had expected relief as the burden was lifted from his shoulders. Only the aching silence in his mind greeted him as he thought of the man's sad lonely eyes. They weren't the eyes of a killer. They were the eyes of a hopeless man, the eyes of a now lifeless man.

"How do you feel?" Roman asked as he touched his cousin's shoulder hesitantly.

Niko glanced down at his clean hands for a moment.

"Empty." He had replied.

* * *

He had long since moved out of the tiny apartment he rented in Broker with his cousin when he had first arrived in America.

Changing his number and relocating to South Bohan almost three years ago had been one of the best decisions he had made in securing his future. Living in that tiny little dead-end district seeing the same people with the same problems every day, was so discouraging. It was just like being back at home with his mother. He didn't want that for himself. He came to the land of opportunity for a successful future, not to be anybody's pawn and most certainly not to become stagnant in the game.

He moved into his current place a year ago. He now owned a penthouse in Algonquin with a giant flat screened television, a pool table, and a hot tub. If only his father could see him now. He obtained the place as a gift for killing a man named Playboy for Dwayne and had filled it with everything he ever wanted. Dwayne ran a cocaine smuggling business and owned a couple strip clubs in Liberty City. The man was currently in prison, but with Playboy out of the picture Dwayne still called the shots and he was grateful for Niko's help in maintaining his place in the industry.

Niko was currently playing pool with Jacob, while his cousin Roman sat planted on the leather couches watching two bikini clad women wrestling on the large television screen.

"Cousin, look at these titties!" Roman exclaimed.

Meeting Jacob's eyes, Niko just shook his head as his friend chuckled heartily. Taking another shot of his vodka, he turned back to the game and leaned over to line up his next shot on the billiard table, when the television suddenly blasted with a special report.

Frowning, he stood up when Roman started yelling and threw a pillow at the television.

"Stop throwing shit." Niko said.

"Cousin! You don't understand." Roman bellowed. "I waited all week for this. It was one hundred dollars for the match."

"How you pay one hundred dollars on my tv? They charge your account?" Niko questioned.

Roman's ears turned red as he chuckled nervously and turned away.

"You made my man Niko pay for that?" Jacob chuckled, "We could have just gone down to see the girls at Dwayne's club for free."

"The girls at the club aren't wrestling." Roman pouted. "It's not the same."

Glancing up at the television, Niko froze. There was a picture of Kiki on the screen. He couldn't hear what the reporter was saying because Roman was still protesting the change in programming.

"Shut up!" Niko growled and both men stopped talking immediately. Niko was usually the calm one, but something had him worked up. Turning to look at the television they both just glanced between the screen and Niko's haunted face as he glared at the reporter's image that was now featured in the center as Kiki's face was reduced to a small image in the corner of the television.

* * *

 _Again, for those of you just joining us. Anyone with any information on Kiki Jenkins, the lawyer from Algonquin, please contact the missing person's hotline at the number featured at the bottom of the screen. Police don't have any leads, but the lawyer has been reported missing since Tuesday when she was last seen by her neighbors._

* * *

Niko frowned, drowning out the television. He had disappeared from her life and she still ended up in danger. Now she had been missing for almost a week. After that day in her apartment when she told him she was in love with him, he started avoiding her calls and wouldn't respond to her texts.

He knew it was hurting her, but it really was for the best. He was tainted and as much as he craved that time with her, and away from everything, he couldn't bring her into his world. It wasn't fair. After seeing what had happened to his cousin and Mallorie when the girl got attacked in the street because of loan sharks after his cousin, he was sure he had made the right decision. After about three weeks she seemed to get the message and stopped calling. Then randomly one day about two months later she left him a voicemail begging him to call her, but he never did. Instead he changed his number. And she had never seen his shoddy apartment so even if he hadn't moved she had no way of finding him.

Although he was late that day going to meet with Dimitri, the appointment with the Russian mobster went well. Dimitri had a lot of respect for him and was a fair man. He was annoyed by Roman's reckless lifestyle however, and only tolerated him because he was Niko's cousin. Niko was quickly becoming one of the best enforcers on the streets. He was motivated by money, not by association, so although a few gangs were apprehensive about him, he was highly sought after for his resourcefulness. His military training gave him an edge over many of the lower level thugs. And although quiet, he was not dim-witted. Dimitri liked that about him and after a couple months took him to meet Mikhail Faustin and that was when his life started to change significantly.

He stalked over to the kitchen counter and poured himself another shot of vodka. Downing it, he shrugged open the pack of cigarettes and lit one as he leaned against the counter staring out the giant windows down into the city below. Somehow he felt responsible for what had happened to her.

He abandoned her to keep her safe, but in the process it left her completely vulnerable. The news reporter said she was a lawyer now, so she could have pissed the wrong people off for all he knew. Her naiveté although charming, had always frustrated him immensely.

But now that he was a powerful man in the city anyone he still considered that anybody could have gone after her as a way to hurt him. While dating they had often frequented the comedy clubs and went for walks around her neighborhood in the crisp autumn air. He still drove past her apartment and sat outside for hours just watching - just waiting. He never saw her, but he knew she still lived there.

The overhead light in her kitchen would shine brightly for hours, until she was ready to retire for bed. Promptly every night around eight pm it would suddenly go out and then the dim light from the lamp on the stand next to her bed would radiate its gentle glow and he would promptly drive away. He hadn't gone all week otherwise he would have noticed immediately something was up if the routine wasn't the same. Kiki never slept in the dark, alone.

Suddenly hit with the startling realization that anybody could have seen him and recognized him; after all they both lived in the same area, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. His hands felt clammy and weak. Although he drove two different cars, they were both very distinct from the prim and proper cars that the other residents in his area owned. The chrome rims and tinted bulletproof windows on his SUV and the large spoiler and low profile of his sports car tended to attract quite a bit of attention. Nobody could prove it, but they all suspected he was involved in some sort of illicit activities.

"Cousin?" Roman said, "What's happening, who is that?"

Looking up he snuffed out his cigarette on the marble countertop and tossed it in the garbage disposal before turning to Roman and Jacob.

"Nobody." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3 - Insanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA IV, Niko, or any of the other characters being portrayed.**

Chapter 3: Insanity

* * *

Niko was starting to lose his mind. A week had gone by and still everyday her face haunted him. As much as he tried to push the thoughts away, they returned faithfully and viciously. Every night startling awake, drenched in sweat with trembling hands and visions of her cold lifeless face. This last one had him shaken up as he pictured her with her eyes gouged out. Tears of blood dripping slowly down her face as she turned to him with that same sad sweet smile. The one she gave him the last time he had seen her. Her smile hopeful, but her mind doubting that it would ever be enough. Almost as if she knew he was saying goodbye.

Niko, had mentioned the disappearance casually to a few associates. Dwayne's men had heard nothing, Jacob and Roman had no idea who she even was but would keep an ear out. Roman's girl Mallorie said she would ask around, as she peered up at him from behind her thick frames, smoothing her short honey colored hair back behind her ear. Her friend Michelle with the brown hair had said nothing as the two women stared up at him in the back office at Roman's taxi business. She stared curiously at Niko, her blue eyes curious, and almost mocking, as she leered at him. He knew the woman was still bitter about him standing her up when he had first arrived.

She stepped into the hall to make a phone call to her friend downtown, she returned shortly and said and all the tips so far had been about the black SUV with the chrome rims that was often sitting in front of her house. His own car…it wasn't much help. Surely she didn't just leave. She had a job and a family here. She was very close with them. And although her parents had never approved of her dating him, even more so since he made bailed every time they planned to have dinner, they still supposed her full-heartedly. Something had to have happened to her. He went home and laid on the thick black comforter adorning his king size bed.

His phone buzzed once underneath him. Rolling over, he pulled it from his back pocket. It was Mikhail.

'I have a proposition for you, friend.'

The text was brief, and Niko didn't want to take the bait, but he needed the help. Mikhail wouldn't have reached out if he didn't have the one thing Niko needed- information. It had been several months since he had last talked to the man since he no longer worked for him or Dimitri, he considered himself retired, but he knew Mikhail was upset with that decision and although he had tried more than once to force his hand in coming back, he had stopped after a couple months.

Niko didn't bother texting Roman. He knew none of the Russians were fond of his cousin and how careless he was with other people's money especially. Since he had never undressed, he simply picked up the black pistol on the night stand next to his head, and shoved it into the waistband of his jeans. Lifting the sports jacket tossed carelessly onto the arm chair in the corner, he shrugged it onto his muscular form and stormed out of the penthouse.

It took him a little over an hour to arrive at his destination. Pulling up slowly next to the guard box at the gated community, Niko felt anxious. Something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. The portly black man walked up to him and tipped his hat in greeting, admiring the flashy SUV. He had seen Niko many times before and although it had been a while, he knew those associated with Mikhail Faustin always returned. Niko nodded back.

He let Niko through the gate and watched the frowning man for a moment before turning back to his booth to finish his magazine.

It was a quick drive to Mikhail's house from there. Niko hesitated for a moment before buzzing the gate. He knew once he opened this door again there was no turning back. Granted he had left things somewhat sour with Mikhail, unintentionally, he was sure the man wouldn't just help him without requiring something in return. Niko knew one thing would lead to another and he would be ensnared again by the Russian mob, but he didn't know what else to do. He buzzed the gate.

Mikhail was sitting on the plush leather couch snorting a line of coke as Niko walked into the home. His daughter Anna, a delicate pretty thing, smiled at him as he entered. Niko nodded. He was thirty four – over ten years her senior, but the twenty year old girl was obsessed with him. Although Kiki was naïve, Anna had her beat by far with her frail demeanor and her large baby blue eyes. She always wore a ton of mascara giving her eyelashes a fuzzy textured look. It clashed with her pale blonde hair and made her look more trashy than seductive. Putting her small hand on her right hip, she sashayed towards Niko, her gaze smoldering behind the thick lashes.

"Well look who the cat dragged in, papa." She smirked.

Mikhail whipped around, wiping at his now bleeding nose.

"Stupid girl, go grab me a towel and shut your mouth." He snapped.

Mikhail's moods were unpredictable. That was one of the reasons Niko had cut ties with him. He was afraid of no one, but Mikhail was a snake. He learned that quickly and thankfully came out unscathed after seeing the way his bodyguards never lasted. The man trusted no one except Dimitri and even then Niko questioned his loyalty at times. He whipped a handkerchief out of his pocket and tossed it towards the man.

"Always prepared, as usual. What can I do for you my friend?"

"You are up to something old man." Niko muttered, "You have never called me your friend."

Mikhail chuckled, his blue eyes flashing mirthfully. "Well you're the man I wanted to see, so that makes you my friend."

"I need your help." Niko stated and instantly the light died in Mikhail's eyes.

"Well if you come here for help…then you're in no position to negotiate."

Niko clenched his fists but said nothing. He merely stared at Mikhail as he stood to his feet, mildly wiping at his face as Anna came rushing back into the room with a pristine white towel. She took the small handkerchief from her father and handed him the fluffy towel. Mikhail held it to his nose for a moment until the bleeding slowed.

Niko went to open his mouth, but Mikhail held up a single finger. Shushing him silently as he tried to focus on the blood. Pulling the cottony material away from his face, he glanced down at the crimson stain on the soft towel he clutched in his hands before handing it to Anna and taking a step towards Niko.

"We're so fragile, Bellic. Look at easily we bleed." Niko wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that, so he said nothing.

"In one instant everything can be taken away. We must be sure to remember that." Niko nodded.

"Begone, girl. It's time for the men to talk." He snapped his fingers and briefly glancing at Niko, the girl proceeded to walk away.

"Now…" he stared into Niko's hazel eyes, the emotionless orbs glaring into his own. Mikhail hated that Niko made eye contact with him. He felt like the man was challenging him, but knew not to push his luck. If he baited the man too much he would leave, no matter how desperate he was to have sought the Russian out. After all he did require Niko's talents.

"I need you to eliminate a target for me." Mikhail stated.

"Who?" Niko questioned.

"Dimitri."

Niko froze. Was this a joke? Some sort of test? He and Dimitri weren't friends, but some lines you didn't cross.

"Don't play games with me old man." Niko growled.

"It's not a damn game!" Mikhail yelled. "He's turned on me. I know it!"

"You're a paranoid man." Niko retorted. "I won't do it."

"He wouldn't hesitate to kill you in a heartbeat."

Niko eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at the Russian man, before looking away. He considered just shooting him in his knee caps, maybe then he'd cooperate. Shrugging he cracked his knuckles and then flexed his shoulders so he could crack his neck. He shouldn't have come alone. At least should have brought Jacob alone. He could have used a clue, a signal, anything on how to proceed here. He was at a loss.

"Besides…you need information on the woman. I have something better. I have a location."

He snapped his head up immediately.

Something was definitely very wrong here. Niko had done some research and although she was a lawyer she was a defense attorney primarily for inmates at the county jail and did a lot of pro-bono work. She wouldn't have crossed Mikhail or his men.

"Oh I see that got your attention." He smirked.

Niko found no humor in the situation. He wanted to put a bullet through his head and leave him to bleed out on the floor. The man knew where Kiki was and had just called for a hit on his best friend. He was an even bigger snake than Niko would have ever imagined.

"Where is she?"

"I was curious about what you were up to, why you were too busy to do any work for me." He said, "So I had you followed. And every day you went to the same little condo around dinnertime to watch for the woman. I thought maybe you had taken a job, but after a while realized you were obsessed with the little lawyer."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing yet, but if you want her unharmed then you better plan quickly on how to eliminate my little problem." He walked over to the table and snorted the other line of coke.

Niko just stood there. He didn't say anything, contemplating the situation over in his head.

"Anna!" Mikhail suddenly yelled. "Come clean this shit up."

He turned back towards Niko.

"You have 24 hours to take him out, otherwise I'll have no choice but to force your hand."

Niko said nothing, then his eyes caught Anna's slim figure in the too tight red dress. She strutted over to the table before turning back and peeking over her shoulder at Niko. Her pouty pink lips puckered slightly as she regarded him with her sad blue eyes.

He smirked then, realizing then that he had the upper hand. Mikhail talked to his daughter like garbage because he had no respect for women in general, but he was actually quite protective of the girl. She couldn't take her eyes off Niko and he was sure she'd fall right into his hands if he played his cards right.

He'd show Mikhail. Just like how he had shown Darko.

Nobody crossed Niko Bellic.

* * *

Alright - read, review, and let me know what you think!

~ES


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ransom

Disclaimer: I do not own GTA IV, Niko, or any of the other characters being portrayed.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ransom

* * *

Niko was going to be late, he had called Dimitri a little while back and said he was on the way and now he was in a shitload of trouble. The police had seen him take Anna, there was a gang of bikers after him, and he still needed to deal with the Russians properly.

He stood, glaring at Roman again, before stalking over to the counter. He snatched up the clear glass bottle of vodka and poured it into the shot glass next to the bottle and quickly downed the liquid. He poured a second shot and gulped it down.

"Cousin, please." Roman pleaded, "This isn't like you."

Niko said nothing, he simply turned away from Roman and started to walk away. Roman rushed after him, placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Mallorie brought Michelle along. Why don't you two go for a walk? You know she still likes you."

"Michelle hates me."

"No cousin, she doesn't." Roman chuckled, "I promise you."

"I don't have time for this, Roman." Niko muttered.

"I hope you know what you're doing, cousin."

* * *

 _ **::Four Hours Earlier::**_

* * *

Niko sat parked in the same spot as usual, outside of Kiki's apartment. Cold, white, fingers drummed anxiously on the large steering wheel. Twisting the keys and snatching them from the ignition, he quickly stepped out of the vehicle and stalked towards the entrance. He didn't know what possessed him to get out of the car this time, but he was desperate. Contemplating…hoping…religiously praying for a miracle he wasn't even sure he believed in.

He paced for a few moments, before he stopped suddenly and whirled around standing in front of the large blood red door. Body tense, he leered up at the concrete slabs arched above two small decorative windows. The place was quite secure, and having only one neighbor on each side of the little brownstone it didn't make sense how she could have gotten snatched right from under their noses.

The news reports had said that she was reported missing just a few hours after she left work, when she failed to pick up her son at daycare. Although, the official report didn't go out until almost 48 hours later, given her reputation the police were concerned that this was someone seeking retribution because of the undesirable clients she often worked with. Little did they know that it had nothing to do with her at all, and everything to do with his past sins. She was simply the retribution. And his chance at atonement.

Niko had sat guard outside her home on many occasions, but she spent so much time cooped up in the house that he wasn't sure when she would have found the time to date, and she most certainly never brought anyone home. And most importantly when did she have this child? It unsettled him, but he'd never admit it. There was once a time when she would have loved nothing more than to simply be his woman and bear his children, but he couldn't be kept. Kiki was a good woman and he owed it to her. He would do everything in his power to get her back and then he would leave her alone forever. Surely nothing good would come of this.

His cellphone buzzed slightly in his back pocket. Slowly, sliding it from within the tight denim pocket hugging his strong thighs, Niko answered quietly.

"Dimitri."

"Niko, we need to talk. Come by the bar."

Niko hesitated. Unsure what to say, because this could easily backfire and then he'd lose Kiki and any pull he had with the Russians. He needed everything to go smoothly until he had some leverage in the game. He was sure that Mikhail Faustin had tried to push him along. The man was as paranoid as he was impatient.

"I just have to make a stop first." Niko muttered.

"Stop for what?" Dimitri inquired, masking his quiet anger. Niko considered the man's tone for a moment before responding.

"I just have to go by the taxi company first."

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Niko. This is important."

"Da, I'll be there." He replied smoothly.

"Okay, comrade. I'll be in touch." Dimitri stated before promptly hanging up. Niko released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

Roman wasn't there when he arrived so it had been easy to secure a taxi without an explanation. He patrolled the area around Perestroika. There was a little diner that he knew Anna liked to frequent. It was about as far as Mikhail Faustin would let his only daughter wander without her driver. The drugs, the violence, the brotherhood, it had made him a hard man. He was paranoid, but he could easily play the part of the doting father.

He spotted her quickly. She was standing with two other girls in front of the diner. Her father's goons were nowhere to be seen and her driver facing the club, his back to the girls. Niko parked the taxi behind the driver's shiny black sedan. The luxury vehicle immaculate, polished, and with the darkest tinted windows. Niko quickly incapacitated the driver with the silencer equipped on his gun. The man slumped to the ground with a muted thud, his blood dripping slowly like molasses. It pooled silently around his head, warm, like a blanket.

"Anna." Niko said, as he approached her quietly from behind.

She glanced over at him for a moment before recognition set in. Immediately she gasped and took a few stumbling steps backwards into the alley next to the diner. The two girls she had been standing with took off sprinting. Their thin legs looking like stilts as they dashed down the alley.

"No, you stay away. My father said you're a dead man!" She cried. Niko shook his head, chuckling grimly.

"And that's why I need you. Your father has something I want. If you cooperate, then you can go home safely."

Snatching her by her bony elbow, he strutted back over to the taxi and after ripping the passenger door open, tossed her roughly into the seat. She squealed, kicking at his face and chest repeatedly. He could see the lacy white underwear she had on under her short black dress.

"Get your ass in the car." He growled. Shoving her back, he slammed the door shut before hopping back into the driver seat.

They barely made it around the corner before the police were on them. He promptly cut through the alley, tires burning on the rough asphalt.

* * *

 _ **::Present Time::**_

* * *

"Roman-" Niko murmured.

"No!" Roman shrieked. "That is reckless cousin, this is Mikhail we're talking about. Love has blinded you."

"Who said anything about love?" Niko snapped.

"Why else would you do something so stupid? This girl gets snatched and now you're talking crazy."

"Does that mean you love Mallorie then?"

"I-well, it's not the same cousin."

"Okay then, don't patronize me. This is my responsibility."

"Okay, you know what. Fine, Niko. But don't say I didn't warn you." Roman muttered.

"I know cousin. Go home with Mallorie." Niko whispered. "I'll handle the Russians."

"I know you will, cousin." Niko said nothing.

"I know you will."

* * *

**Alright, sorry that took me so long. The next two chapters are being edited so these next few updates will be happening a lot sooner than this wait. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA IV, Niko, or any of the other characters being portrayed.**

Chapter 5: The Lost

* * *

 _ **::Two Hours Earlier::**_

Niko had lost the police a little while back. Pulling out of the alley slowly, he drove a few blocks away before stopping at a nearby gas station.

"Niko." Anna whispered, "I have to use the bathroom."

"You think I'm an idiot?" He replied.

"No, please!" She pleaded, her big blue eyes boring into his face. His dark hazel eyes were covered by a pair of designer shades.

"We've been driving for hours."

"You have one minute."

"That's not enough time." She whined. "It'll take me-"

"Fifty seconds left." He stated, staring through the dark tinted window at something in the distance. He watched people walk by his car every day unaware that he was sitting inside it.

She immediately reached for the door handle and he unlocked it. Niko watched her dash towards the entrance. Her red heels teetering slightly as she moved a little too quickly. Her light hair whipped around her face, as she cut through the dead, still air.

He still was a bit uncertain how this would all play out, but he didn't have much of a choice at this point. He wasn't willing to kill Dimitri for the information. He still wasn't even sure if Mikhail would tell him the truth, that's why he needed a little leverage to persuade him.

Stepping lightly on the gas, he inched the car closer to the door. He was familiar with this gas station, and that was why he allowed her to go in alone. There was only one entrance in and out of the building and no window in the bathroom. It was gritty, but it was efficient and the owner knew how to mind his own business.

Stepping out of the car, engine still idling, he saw her now talking to a biker inside. Turning, he noticed three more bikers pulling into the lot. They stopped next to the lone bike parked just a few yards away.

"Shit." He muttered.

Shoving through the door, he whipped out his pistol, aiming it at the biker.

"Stay away from her." Niko growled as the biker shoved her behind his back.

"Jason, wait-" Anna cried as he rushed Niko.

Niko snapped his arm down and bashed the biker in the face with his gun. The man stumbled back with a groan before snapping open his switchblade and coming for round two. Niko barely dodged the knife as he felt the blade swipe his left side. Glancing down he saw the small cut it tore into his black tee. Kicking the biker's knee cap, the man groaned and collapsed to his knees. Niko bashed the man in the face with the butt of his gun, repeatedly. He didn't want to kill him, but he didn't have time to deal with any more interference.

The man fell back with a groan. Niko kicked him twice in the stomach and the man curled up slightly, but still gripped the blade. Niko stomped on his hand and shoved the knife a couple feet away when the man dropped it. The man rolled over on his side, reaching for Anna.

"Run, baby." He muttered before collapsing. She wailed, clutching her hands to her mouth as she sobbed unable to look at the dark haired, bleeding, man on the floor.

Niko's eyes snapped to Anna, and she turned to glare at him unabashedly with tears running down her face. Her hands were trembling and her face was pale. Glancing back at the man, he noticed the man had a large patch on the back of his leather jacket that said 'The Lost' in the center of his back.

His back rose and fell with hard ragged breaths as he lay unmoving on the floor. Glancing over at her impassively, his dark hazel colored eyes burned as he stared into her face. Apparently now he'd have the Russians and the bikers after him. Shoving the gun back into his waistband, he gripped her elbow he moved quickly towards the car, just as a police officer was pulling into the spot next to them. Niko quickly opened her door then proceeded to hop into the driver seat.

The cop watched them but didn't approach the car.

"Don't say shit." Niko threatened her. He smoothly switched the gear into reverse.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Anna whispered.

Flinching she stared as he turned towards her. Calmly leaning over, he clicked her seatbelt back into place before quickly reversing out of the lot before the cop decided to start something or the bikers noticed their unconscious friend, Anna's _secret boyfriend_.

Things really couldn't get much worse than this, unless the girl had any other surprises. This was already turning out to be more stress than Niko had planned for. The Russians were predictable, but now he had to worry about the Lost as well. They were messy, they were ruthless, and one of their own was in love with the Russian girl.

"Don't try that shit again. I won't hesitate to tie your ass up and toss you in the trunk."

"Alive?" She pressed.

"Dead or alive. Don't fucking try me, princess."

* * *

 _ **::Present Time::**_

It was almost dark when Niko pulled up to Roman's taxi service. Niko pulled the car into the garage, and promptly killed the engine. He reached into the back seat, snatching a twine of rope from the black gym bag in the back seat. Snatching both her wrists he quickly bound them together before ripping open the glove box. He pulled out a roll of duct tape and after tearing of a strip, slapped it over her mouth. Niko's cell started to ring. He flipped it open with one large hand, and placed Jacob on speaker phone as he snapped a few pictures of her.

"I'm at the spot." Jacob said, "Wanna go to the strip club?"

"I can't." He chuckled, "I'm already with a girl."

"Alright, my man Niko." He laughed boisterously before promptly hanging up.

Anna peered over at him, her blue eyes cloudy as tears ran down her rosy cheeks and over the duct tape covering her pouty mouth. She pulled relentlessly at the bindings on her wrists, groaning in frustration. Niko quickly snapped a picture of her, he would send it to Mikhail later.

"I can't believe this shit." He muttered, unbuckling his seat belt and reaching into his back pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. He quickly shoved it between his lips with shaky fingers. Struggling to find the lighter in his jacket, he ripped the cigarette from between his lips and tossed it to the floor.

Anna simply stared at him with her hauntingly beautiful eyes. She was afraid, but still so bold. She was nothing like Kiki. He had to find her. He would do anything to find her. He convinced himself in that moment, that anyone else would just be collateral damage - including Anna with her sad blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA IV, Niko, or any of the other characters being portrayed.**

Chapter 6: The Encounter

* * *

Niko sat quietly, fuming. Drumming a quiet, frantic, staccato beat on the steering wheel with his large fingers, he sighed loudly. He glanced over at Anna to see her still staring at him with her large blue eyes. She jutted her chin out defiantly. He reached out and tore the tape from her mouth. She grimaced, but didn't utter a sound.

He pulled out the large knife and quickly removed the rope from her wrists. She rubbed her arms gently, with a hiss as she inspected the pale skin. In the darkness, he noticed a shadow approaching.

"Where are we?" Anna whispered, looking up at him. He glanced briefly into her wide eyes. In the moment that he had looked away the figure was gone.

"Wait here." He muttered, climbing from the vehicle.

It couldn't be Roman or Mallorie as they had already left, it was awfully late, besides the fact that they wouldn't be sneaking around in the dark. Pulling his gun out stealthily, he slowly crept towards the hallway. Approaching the opening, he felt a rush of air as someone quickly stepped behind him.

He felt a small hand touch his back then the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt a brush of lips against the exposed skin of his nape. Niko went to turn, but froze when he felt the cold metal of a gun where her touch had just been.

"I could lock you up for the rest of your miserable life, for what you just did." She whispered silkily.

"Not if you kill me first." He mumbled.

"Where's the fun in that Niko?"

She removed the gun from the back of his neck and he turned slowly towards her; Looking down into her beady eyes as she smirked, staring up into his grim face, gun level with his forehead.

"Michelle." He muttered. She was the woman that his cousin had been trying to set him up with since he got to America, and here she stood with a gun in his face.

"You don't seem surprised." She remarked snidely, gesturing for him to move down the hallway towards the office light that was still on.

"Should I be? Everyone I have met has lied to me in this country." Her smile faltered and she looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes again as they moved together down the hallway. She reached, taking his gun and tossed it back down the hallway.

"I'm truly sorry that I lied to you. And... and weirdly in some ways you're a nice guy... better than the creeps I normally date."

"Then why do this?"

"I didn't have a choice. It's my job."

"There is always a choice."

"What choice would you have me make?"

"Let me finish this."

"Kidnapping…then what? Murder? I can't let you get away with this."

"Doesn't have to be that way." He growled. "I just needed information."

"Then we can cut a deal, but you're not doing this."

Turning, as they both heard the footsteps at the same time. Anna walked up behind the pair suddenly, with Niko's gun gripped in both hands. Raising her arms she aimed it at Michelle.

"What are you doing?" the brunette exclaimed. "I'm a federal agent, I'm taking you home."

"No." Anna snapped, "I won't be going home."

Niko snatched Michelle back into his arms, as the girl fired at her twice.

"Now your hostage is armed, and she's shooting at me not you?" Michelle cried. "You sure know how to charm them!"

Niko said nothing, although he could see the situation was quickly spiraling more and more out of control.

"My father is Mikhail Faustin. You really think I want to go home?" Anna snapped, waving the gun at them both.

"Please, put the gun down." Michelle pleaded, stepping away from Niko to place her gun on the ground. She raised both hands in the air. The younger girl didn't lower her gun.

"I will help you Niko, but only if you help me." Anna cried.

"Killing her isn't helping me, Anna." He muttered.

"No! I won't go home."

Michelle shook her head, before turning to glare at Niko. He glanced at her impassively, and although Anna's reaction had surprised him he didn't show it.

"I need you to kill him. End this all."

"I won't kill Dimitri-"

"Not Dimitri, my father. Even if he does know, he won't tell you anything. He never will."

"Alright that's enough." Michelle snapped, she rushed the girl and quickly wrestled the gun from her small fingers. Anna tumbled to the ground, her tiny dress riding her hips. Rearranging her clothing, she stood to her feet slowly. Michelle gripped her arm and led her back into Roman's office. He never locked the door, even though Mallorie warned him daily that he needed to be more careful.

Niko remained in the waiting area, thinking about what Anna had said. He had the same concerns about whether or not the information would be reliable. But, to have Faustin's own daughter confirm his fears was telling. Niko was frustrated all this had possibly been for nothing. It was time to pay Dimitri a visit, before he made the rash decision to text the picture of Anna to her father Faustin.


End file.
